Toshiba Miramax Communications (Japan)
Toshiba Miramax Communications (東芝ミラコミュニケーションズ Tōshiba mirakomyūnshōzu) or Toshiba Miramax Communications Co., Ltd. (東芝ミラマックスコミュニケーションズ株式会社 Tōshiba miramakkusukomyunikēshonzu kabushikigaisha) is a Japanese Media Company Founded in October 22, 1983 by Satoshi Tsunakawa in Minato, Tokyo, Japan. 1st Logo (1983-1999) Nicknames: "Blue Sky", "Rainbowie" Logo: On a Black Background: We See The Giantic Blue Card Looking Like The Paper. Red "TOSHIBA" Appears and Black "MIRAMAX" Appears with "COMMUNICATIONS" Caption. The Rainbows on A Stick. The Giantic White Card Looking Like The Paper. The Subtitle, "A Powerhouse of Entertainment Company" is Going to Appear with "TOSHIBA MIRAMAX COMMUNICATIONS" A Powerhouse of Entertainment Company Subbed Pioneer Corporation "A POWERHOUSE OF _(Y)_ PIONEER®". FX/SFX: The movement of the shapes, the flashes, the light show, the print logo zooming out and the background changing. Cheesy Factor: Not bad CGI for its time, but the flash of the spotlight looks merely like it's being stretched outward before vanishing. Oddly enough, there isn't a pony in this logo despite the name. Music/Sounds: A calm, dreamy synth tune with synthesized percussion during the light show and a shine sound effect when the print logo zooms out and a looped synth whistling sound effect when the background turns white. Electronic beeps are heard at the beginning when the spotlight moves. Availability: Rare. It can be found on early releases from the company. Because Fuji TV did not have the "eye" until 1986/1987, a VHS cover without the Fuji TV eye may be a good clue that it has this. This logo was probably spotted on a Japanese VHS tape release of the Double TV shows Pokémon and Warrior Cats - Into The Wild and the movie Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence, Cujo, Doctor Detroit, Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie, ETC.. It might appear on the original Japanese VHS/Beta of Curse II: The Bite, but we're not sure. Can be seen on Chameleon Twist 1-2. She first appeared in Dizzy Down The Rapids of the MSX2. She first appeared in Nebulus 2: Pogo-A-Go-Go of the Amiga 500. Scare Factor: Low. It might scare anyone sensitive to objects moving towards them, but it's still a good logo. 2nd Logo (2000-2009) Nicknames: "Typewriter", "MFX" Logo: On a grey background, the Toshiba logo types itself in, and the Miramax Films wordmark draws itself in. The word COMMUNICATIONS fades in, done in very small print. A byline for Pioneer fades in with the former Pioneer logo drawing itself in and A POWERHOUSE OF fades in. FX/SFX: The Toshiba logo typing, the Miramax Films wordmark drawing itself in, COMMUNICATIONS fading in. Very good animation that still holds up well today. Cheesy Factor: Not bad animation for its time, even today, but the flash of the typewriter is rather redundant, but nothing too out of place. Music/Sounds: A sound effect of Pop, a note number 70, a beat number 0.1 and an instrument number 16. Availability: Rare. a VHS cover without the Fuji TV eye may be a good clue that it has this. This logo was probably spotted on a Japanese VHS tape release of TV Show Xavier: Renegade Angel and Tamagotchi! and the movie Tamagotchi: The Movie, Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in The Universe! and Cast Away. It might appear on the original Japanese VHS/Beta of Tamagotchi: The Movie, but we're not sure. Can be seen on Spy Kids 1-3, Bionicle: Mask of Light 1-3 and Spymate. She didn't appear in Anchor Bay Entertainment Compact Disc Digital Video Titles in English such as Curse II: The Bite and Tamagotchi: The Movie. She had first appearances in Cotton: Fantastic Night Dreams. Scare Factor: Low. The pop sound can catch you off guard, but it's harmless. 3rd logo (2010-2014) Nicknames: "Typewriter 2", "MFX 2" Logo: On a Black Background: We See The Typewriter of "T""o""s""h""i""b""a" "M""i""r""a""m""a""x" "C""o""m""m"u""n"i""c""a""t""i"o""n""s" on White Background if Those are finished yet. FX/SFX: Appearing typewriting Logo. Cheesy Factor: Not bad CGI for its time, but the flash of the typewriter. Music/Sounds: A sound effect of Pop, a note number 70, a beat number 0.1 and an instrument number 16. Availability: Rare. This logo was probably spotted on a Japanese DVD disc release of the double tv shows Pretty Cure and Canimals and the movie Free Birds. It might appear on the original Japanese DVD of Cast Away, but we're not sure. Scare Factor: Low. 4th logo (2014- ) Nickname: "Non-Musical Logo" Logo: On a Black Background: We See The Logo Toshiba Miramax Communications But with a T word in Red and M and C word in Black. Red "TOSHIBA" and Black "MIRAMAX" Appears with "COMMUNICATIONS" Caption. FX/SFX: A fading logo. Cheesy Factor: Not bad CGI for its time. Music/Sounds: silent. Availability: Rare. This logo was probably spotted on a Japanese DVD disc release of the TV show Hanazuki: Full of Treasures and the movie New GoAnimate The Movie. It might appear on the original Japanese DVD of Eiga Tamagotchi: Himitsu no Otodake Daisakusen!, but we're not sure. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:1980s production logos Category:1990s production logos Category:Production Logos Category:2000s production logos Category:2010s production logos Category:Japan Category:Production Companies Category:Companies Category:Film production companies Category:Television production companies